Nintendo 64
Nintendo 64 ("N64" for short) is a fifth-generation video game console created by Nintendo released in 1996. It is Waluigi's debut system, as his first game was ''Mario Tennis'' for Nintendo 64 in 2000. It is Nintendo's third main home console following the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) and Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES), however, Waluigi did not appear on them. It was succeeded by the Nintendo Gamecube in 2001 and the Nintendo 64 was discontinued in American in 2003. Although it is his debut console, Waluigi appears in just two Nintendo 64 games: Mario Tennis in 2000 and Mario Party 3 in 2001. The Nintendo 64 featured an analog control stick and four controller ports built-in, revolutionary features that became the standard. Its 64-bit processor let it become on of the first consoles to successfully pull off full 3D graphics. In the fifth generation of consoles, it competed alongside Sony's PlayStation (its first console) and the Sega Saturn, plus the less popular 3DO Interactive Multiplayer and Atari Jaguar. It was the last Nintendo console to use cartridges before switching to discs (until the Nintendo Switch went back to cartridges), while its competitors at the time had already switched to discs. The Nintendo 64 had a Japan-only add on called Nintendo 64DD and the system was released as the iQue Player in China, however Waluigi was never involved with either. The Wii U Virtual Console (and Wii Virtual Console when it was active) supports Nintendo 64 games, with Mario Tennis being available for both systems. Accessories and peripherals Controller The Nintendo 64 controller is the standard controller for the system, and it was uniquely available in many solid and clear colors. It has an unusual three-prong shape for different gameplay options, as Nintendo wanted a Control Pad grip in case 3D gaming didn't catch on. Buttons The X, Y, and Select buttons have been dropped from the SNES controller, while the C buttons, Z trigger, and control stick have been introduced. * A button * B button * Camera buttons/C buttons * ** Camera Up/C-Up * ** Camera Right/C-Right * ** Camera Down/C-Down * ** Camera Left/C-Left * * START button * Z Trigger * * L Trigger * R Trigger * Control Stick * * Control Pad * - Signifies new buttons Transfer Pak The Transfer Pak was the only peripheral to be used with Nintendo 64 games with Waluigi, and it is used by sticking it into the Nintendo 64 controller. It allowed Game Boy and Game Boy Color games to connect to select Nintendo 64 games. Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) was able to connect to Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color), allowing information and characters to be transferred with each other. List of games with Waluigi * ''Mario Tennis'' (2000) (first appearance of Waluigi) * Mario Party 3 ''(2001) Appearances in games with Waluigi * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee - the Collection mode of trophies has a Nintendo 64 with its controller, along with other Nintendo systems. * Super Smash Bros. Brawl - one of the random names for custom stages is "N64". Category:Video Game Systems Category:Home Consoles